Three Camps?
by AvaIsAwesome
Summary: This is a story where you are the main character you make all the choices but be careful. All Roads Lead to Choices, Some Choices Lead to Mishaps, Some Mishaps Lead to Death. Rated T for cursing and some gore.


ATTENTION IMPORTANT INFO

You are on the cheer captain for your school (Monarch High in Florida). You are an all A student and speak fluent French. You also always have on your iron bow and arrow necklace.

 **Let's get to the story now**

You walk into school in your cheer uniform.

"Hey (y/n)! You ready for practice later?" says the cute guy on the team Aaron

"Yeah probably as ready as I'll ever be." you say to him as you walk to your French class

He sighs "We might be working on the basket toss today."

You groan "When will Coach understand that we already know how to do that?"

"I don't know but I hope it it'll be soon."

"Yeah well see you after school."

"Yeah."

You continue to walk to your first class French when the first bell rings causing everyone to stampede. You try to find you class but get hopelessly lost somewhere that you've never seen before.

 _'That's weird'_ you think _'I know everywhere in this_ _school'_ before you continue walking to French. You hear a creak and turn around swearing you see a blur. You continue walking to French thinking about it. The late bell rings as you walk into class.

"Glad to see (y/n) could join us today." your French teacher tells you as you walk in.

"Sorry Madam it will never happen again." you say to her

The rest of the class goes by normally. so when the bell rings you walk out and go to Advanced Math.

 _"My I please have (y/n) to the office?"_ the office secretary calls

"OH, she's in trouble!" some of the kids whisper around you.

"Mr. Johnson I'm going to need a pass." you tell your teacher.

"Oh, right here let me write one out for you."

You walk towards the office wondering why they need you. _'Does Mom want me off the cheer team?'_ The mean old secretary Deborah turns to you.

"You're (y/n) right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright the guidance counselor wants you in her room."

You walk into the counselor's office and see that we is there already waiting for you.

"Miss. (your last name) I think we all know why you're in here."

"Actually, I don't."

"Well..." She inhales sharply "Principal Winston I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I wasn't going to until I heard (y/n) was going to be in here."

"Well I'm enlightened to tell you that since you are on the cheer team you have been excepted into Harvard."

"WHAT!" you shout, "EEEEEEEEEE!"

"Calm down or else I'll give you a detention!"

"You calm down Minerva she's just excited."

"Here's your form telling you everything you need."

"T-T-Thank you so much."

"Now get to class or else detention for the week."

You walk out just as the bell rings and you walk to science.

"Good morning (y/n) you look happy today."

"Indeed, I am Mrs. Marci."

The rest of science goes by quickly. After the bell rings, you meet up with your best friend Ray.

"Where were, you I was thinking of getting lunch without you."

"You can't do anything without me. Besides we don't even eat the school lunch." You say

You both walk into the noisy lunch room going to your usual table where you and your two best friends Maddie and Ray sit.

"Hey the Crip and the Cheer finally think I'm good enough for me to sit with them." Maddie tells you

"Shut up!" Ray says to Maddie while swinging his crutches at her head.

"Hey! Hey! No need to get feisty over here!"

"Both of you shut up! Alright I have a study date with Aaron later and I don't want him to look down on me because you guys look stupid." You tell them

"WHAT! A DATE!" Ray practically screams causing the whole lunch room to look over at you

"Ray shut up!"

Maddie bursts out laughing! "A-Are you trying to be stern right now?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well your failing miserably!"

Ray starts laughing as well causing Aaron to start walking over to your table.

"Ray! Great now he's walking towards us. Awesome."

"Does my hair look good Maddie?" Ray askes Maddie

"Do I look like a mirror to you? It looks fine. Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Because I need to look good for 'You-know-who'!" Ray gestures to Aaron who had just sat down

"Ray I told you I don't think he's gay." You tell him

"Why do you want to be in a relationship with Voldemort?" Aaron stupidly asks

Your table burst out laughing causing more looks from around.

"No! We need one of the Malfoy's to be shipped with Voldemort." You say

"What Drarry is bae!" Ray says earning more laughs from people in your table.

"Um… No, we need to save Harry for Ginny or even Dobby!" Maddie puts in

"Why are we talking about Harry Potter when we have better things to talk about?" Aaron askes

"Well then Mr. Smarty-Pants what should we talk about?" Maddie askes him

"We could be talking about that study 'date' (y/n) have with Aaron!" Ray says putting the word "date" into air quotes

"Relax Ray it's just for studding I promise!" you tell him

"I want her home by ten." Ray says

"Ray now all you need to do is grow a mustache and then you could be her father!" Maddie says

"I already got two of those all I need is a mother to help me though my 'hormone rich' times." You say

"I feel you their bro." Maddie tells you patting your shoulder

The lunch bell rings and you and your friends stand up and walk their separate ways to their classes. You walk into Social studies and find that it's interesting as you are talking about Greek Mythology. Something that you know all about because your dad and step dad made you learn everything about it. From gods and goddesses to myths and religion. After an hour of basically review the bell ring and you walk to writing the worst class that you have. But at least you don't suffer too bad because Maddie is in that class with you too.

"Sup." Maddie says while nodding to you

"Hey. What are we doing today?"

"For once something vaguely interesting, creative writing."

"Thank god."

For the next hour, you write about things that you've seen in your dreams. A world where the Greek myths are real. Where there's a camp for young Demigods that can't survive in the outside world. Then the bell rings and you walk with Maddie to your Tech class, the only class that you enjoy.

"Hey Ray! Aaron!" You say

"Sup mis amigos!" Maddie says in really butchered Spanish.

"Je vais bien." You say in almost perfect French.

"What the hell did you just say?" Maddie askes

"I'm doing good." You tell her

"Well I wasn't asking you how you were!"

The bell rings and your teacher Mr. Fischer walks in.

"All right class your assignment is to make your robot do what is on the board." He tells your class

You look on the board and see a series of impossible seeming directions.

 _Have your robot…_

 _Move forward to the stop sign (white line)_

 _Turn right_

 _Move forward ten miles (figure that out)_

 _Turn left_

 _Move forward five miles_

 _Make a "U" turn_

 _Turn into the complex_

 _Go to Apt. #1375_

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Ray askes

"Well let's break it down into simple steps. We already know how to turn left and right-" you say

"And how to 'u' turn, how to sense when to stop and, ten miles is probably just ten wheel turns." Aaron puts in cutting you off

"I was speaking first but, five miles is five turns, we know how to turn, and the only real challenge it to get to apt. 1375." You all say in hushed toned because you don't want anyone hearing what you say.

"Alright let's get to this!" Ray says

You and your group test out different ways to do it when suddenly the fire alarm goes off.

"What the hell the fire alarm never goes off now!" Maddie says visibly starting to panic

"Mads calm down it's probably just a drill." Ray says going into his 'protective-father' mode

The P.A. system goes off, _"Everyone evacuate the building we have been hit with a fire bomb!"_ The principle says

"Oh, My God!" Maddie yells "I'm going back for my stuff!" she starts pushing though the crowds

"Maddie wait!" we all shout and start running back for her

You see her pull out a bow from her backpack wondering how she could have possibly fit it in there.

"Maddie how the hell did you fit that in there?" you ask her

She looks at you startled "(y/n) I don't know what you're talking about this is just my notebook."

"Maddie don't play with me like that! I see a bow!" You tell her

"All right it is. I'll explain it to you later. Right now, we have a bigger problem. Where's Ray and Aaron?"

"Uh... I don't know they were behind me."

"Oh, okay their probably around the school somewhere we have to go look for them."

"Where do you think, they are?"

"Well… they could theoretically be anywhere."

You both wander through the school looking for them. Maddie gripping her bow so tightly that her knuckles are turning white. You guys hear battle sounds coming from the hallway right next to you.

"Let me tell you something, this might get dangerous so just stay behind me." Maddie tells you

"O-Okay…" You say quietly

Maddie steps around the corner and beckons you forward. You gasp quietly when you see the Empousai from Greek mythology fighting Ray. Ray has these wind pipe looking things and has lost his pants and has replaced them with shaggy goat hair. Aaron is laying on the floor having a nasty looking cut on his upper leg.

"Where the hell were you two!" Maddie yells and runs over to join the fight

You get this instinctive feeling where you feel that you have to help somehow so you grab Aaron's sword and start swinging surprisingly not cutting off anyone's head. You stab one of the Empousai and she just evaporates into sand and swirls around for a while before settling on the floor.

Aaron screams out in pain trying to get up with his injured leg sweat beading his face.

"Shit! Aaron I'm sorry I don't have any ambrosia with me now." Ray says his face covered with guilt

"Don't worry," Aaron grunts out clearly in a lot of pain, "I'll be fine."

You go to his side and rip of some of your own shirt to start dressing the wound all the while the fire not making anything easier.

"We gotta get out of here." Maddie says over the roar of the fire, "If the Empousai don't kill us then the fire will."

"(y/n) help me grab Aaron and we'll get out of here!" Ray says

You grab one side of Aaron and Ray grabs the other and together you leave with Maddie covering you from behind. You run to the front of the school.

 **This is your first choice choose wisely or else you might put you and you friends into more danger then they need to be in.**

 **(Woods) or (City)**


End file.
